How To Lose Your Ears
by Tokine
Summary: Soubi has decided he wants to paint Ritsuka...naked...But will Ritsuka agree to what comes next. Better yet, will he understand?


"Soubi, this is embarrassing", Ritsuka said as his cheaks turned red. Such a provocative position didn't suit the boy at all. And still Soubi sat a few feet away, staring at him as smoke whisped up from his cigarrette in all different directions. He stared at Ritsuka as if he were observing a piece of art, with his hand tucked under his chin, never blinking and never saying a word as if the silence made it all the more beautiful.

Ritsuka sat in a chair that was up against the wall, his legs crossed under the black sheet that covered the most private parts of his naked body, with only the moonlight coming through the window to illuminate his soft skin. He frowned, his face flustered with embarrassment as Soubi stared at him. "Please, Soubi. Can't you at least paint me with my clothes on? I'm dying of embarrassment here". Soubi's expression didn't change and he still said nothing. Ritsuka had been voicing his concerns for the past half-hour and Soubi was still the same as he had been since they started.

Finally, Ritsuka could take no more. "If you don't say something right now, I'll leave and I'll never let you paint me again!". Soubi paused a moment...and then finally stood and replied, "That's fine with me. You can leave if you want". Ritsuka knew that he'd just gotten the permission...No...The ASSURANCE that it was okay to stop it now. But he knew Soubi all too well. There was always meaning behind what he said, and it was then that Soubi confirmed Ritsuka's suspicions.

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka slowly, somehow seemingly hesitating to approach something so pure, and then lifted Ritsuka's face with a touch that was gentle and loving. "After all, you in yourself are art, Ritsuka. A painting is just a way to preserve that art forever. A lie that can only copy the beauty, never be it. So long as I can always see you...the true, pure, and original...I could give up painting alltogether". Ritsuka stared into Soubi's eyes as each word felt like poetry in his heart. Why did such a man says such things to one as undeserving as him?

Soubi's words were always so unique, so meaningful. Something that no one else in the world could possibly copy or try to surpass. More precious, in Ritsuka's opinion, than any gem or jewel that could ever exist. And yet, Soubi reserved these words only for Ritsuka. No one else. But why? What made him worthy? In the end, Ritsuka had always known that the words were just words. Whenever Soubi would say "I love you", it was always just an emotionless sentence. A fullfillment of a promise to another person. But something in the way he said things...Something in the background of the literal meaning of whatever Soubi said...Even something in the way he acted while saying such things...The something that changed constantly for each new meaning...These were the "somethings" that made Ritsuka actually take such meaningless words into heart and for a while...actually believe in them.

Ritsuka stared into the depths of Soubi's eyes, taking in yet another unfamiliar meaning and trying to make sense of it in his head. Then he turned his gaze away coldly, much to Soubi's surprise. "Why do you do this?", Ritsuka asked. "Why do you say things to confuse me? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? Are you proud of yourself for complicating someone like me?". Soubi smiled softly and replied simply, "No, Ritsuka. I never enjoy confusing you. However...I do enjoy making you understand. I enjoy being the only one who can fill in even the smallest dark parts of your soul with light".

Ritsuka frowned, never looking back at Soubi. "Yet another sentence I don't understand", he thought. "Yet another meaning I have to learn and remember". Soubi smiled at the strange expression of hurt, confusion, and gentleness spread across Ritsuka's face. "Hey. Look at me", he said, pulling the child's face inches away from his own. Ritsuka knew what was coming next. He'd say those words again. Those words that always had the most effect. The words that could make him do his bidding. "I love you", Soubi said just before kissing Ritsuka in such a way that sent chills down the young one's back. Ritsuka could feel his body turn to gelatin at the soft touch of Soubi's lips to his. It happened every single time that Soubi kissed him. He could fight it all he wanted, but the second Soubi said those words and proved it with his kiss, Ritsuka was his to command.

Soubi frowned as he kissed Ritsuka. He was getting that feeling again...that the kiss just wasn't enough. No. He wanted more. Alot more. Lately it had been getting harder and harder to just kiss Ritsuka and never go any farther. He wanted...NEEDED to feel every bit of Ritsuka. He had the mind and the soul...but not the body...and he was tired of holding back. This time, he'd go all the way. This time, he'd finally accomplish his goal...and take Ritsuka's ears.

He got down on his knees on the floor and slid his arms around Ritsuka's lower back, pulling his body closer to his, which in turn forced Ritsuka to position his legs around Soubi's sides from the lack of space between them. He licked Ritsuka's lips which made Ritsuka instinctively open his mouth slightly, giving Soubi just enough room to kiss him again, slipping his tongue in in the process. Ritsuka closed his eyes and played the tongue games with Soubi for a few minutes before finally breaking their kiss to gasp for breath, only to return his lips to Soubi's yet again. This time, Soubi was the one to break the kiss to do something more effective.

Ritsuka moaned a little as Soubi kissed and sucked at his neck, sending chills up and down his back. "What's...going on?", he thought to himself. "My body...I'm so warm". He backed up in the chair a little to create just enough space between them to reach up and touch Soubi's chest, but was discouraged to instead feel Soubi's shirt. Ritsuka frowned, somehow annoyed at the fact that the shirt was a barrier keeping him from the feel of Soubi's skin. He ran his fingers over the buttons of the shirt, and before long, had the shirt off of the man. He pulled completely away from Soubi and pushed him back forcefully, staring at the man's abs and chest with a strange expression of longing spread across his face.

Soubi's chest went up and down slowly with each breath and he stared at the boy's expression with a smile. Then he suddenly flung the black sheet off of Ritsuka, scooped him up, carried him into the bedroom and set him on the bed. Ritsuka's eyes were wide with shock and his face was red with embarrassment at the disbelief that Soubi had just seen his "true self". He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to the end of the bed where Soubi had just finished undoing his pants. He dropped them to his ankles, his boxers going down with them, and then looked to Ritsuka who quickly looked away in fear of Soubi seeing how much he enjoyed the sight.

Soubi chuckled and crawled over Ritsuka until their faces met, and slowly began again where he'd left off, kissing and sucking all around Ritsuka's face, neck, and shoulders. Ritsuka yet again closed his eyes and took in every touch and feel that Soubi granted him. Soubi ran his hands down either side of Ritsuka's fragile body until he found the boy's thighs. He lowered his kisses to Ritsuka's nipples and gently squeezed the boy's thighs. Ritsuka's breathing increased and his mind raced with questions at this new feeling. His body loved this, and it proved the fact in the form of an erection that surprised both of them.

Ritsuka's eyes snapped open suddenly and he asked for reassurance, "S-Soubi?". Soubi felt something poking him and the boy's voice was proof that his efforts had taken effect. He sat up and stared with a strange expression at the result he'd had on Ritsuka. Ritsuka stared at Soubi with a red face. Soubi looked up at Ritsuka and chuckled a little.

"Soubi, what's---"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka. It's natural"

"But this has never happened before!"

"It feels good, right?"

"...I...I don't understand..."

"Oh? Here. Let me show you"

Soubi spread Ritsuka's legs and crawled down until his mouth met Ritsuka's cause for embarrassment. "Uh, Soubi?", Ritsuka asked worriedly. "Relax. This will feel good". Ritsuka opened his mouth to protest, but replaced it with a moan as Soubi ran his tongue up Ritsuka's length. Ritsuka, who'd been up on his elbows this entire time, now finally collapsed backwards, moaning as he entered Soubi's mouth fully. "Ah, Soubi!", he moaned loudly.

Ritsuka bit his lip to keep himself from being too loud. After all, this was an apartment complex and the walls were very thin. The last thing he wanted was some neighbor or whatever coming over to complain and interrupt them. Ritsuka scratched and grasped at the bedsheets on either side of him, desperate for something to touch. He arched his back and pushed himself further into Soubi's mouth, all the while allowing his leg to jerk and kick to the side slightly as some kind of reflex.

Soubi sucked at the head and then pulled all of Ritsuka into his mouth again, moving his tongue expertly all the way back down. He formed his tongue around Ritsuka and moved it all around. Ritsuka's lip bled a little from being bit too hard, and he gritted his teeth instead. Then, as Soubi trailed upward, Ritsuka found he could no longer hold back. He arched his back and yelled loudly as he came. Soubi sat up and swallowed the liquid, then licked his lips with a smile on his face. "Understand?", he asked.

Ritsuka could only manage to nod as he tried to catch his breath. The truth was, he didn't understand. He didn't know why or how it had happened, but he did know that he only wanted one thing now...To feel Soubi's skin against his...He wanted to feel more of that strange pleasure he'd just experienced. It was different from the pleasure you might get when you get a gift or ate some ice-cream with your friends in the summer. But then again...he didn't really care for any OTHER kind of pleasure after something like THAT.

Soubi sat up on his his knees and asked, "Want more?". Ritsuka nodded vigorously and replied, "Yes. Please, Soubi. Give me more". Soubi smiled and said, "Alright. But this time, I want to feel good too, okay?". Ritsuka opened his eyes, looked down at Soubi and said, "...Alright. But how?". Soubi chuckled at how naiive Ritsuka was. It amazed him that Ritsuka was so much of a child that he didn't even know what sex was yet. He sat down on his knees, his legs spread, and then wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's legs, pulling him closer.

Ritsuka gasped at the feeling of something poking at his ass, realizing he was getting that strange pleasureful feeling again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt himself getting aroused. Soubi shifted into position and said, "Ritsuka, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt you". Ritsuka's eyes instantly snapped open at the word "hurt". He looked down at Soubi worriedly and asked, "It'll hurt?! Why?! What are you doing, Soubi?!". Soubi looked at Ritsuka calmly and said, "Ssh. It's okay. I promise, it only hurts for a moment or two. After that, you'll feel good. Just like you did before". Ritsuka frowned at him a moment more and then leaned his head back down and sighed. "...Alright, Soubi...Do it".

Soubi nodded and said, "Don't worry about yelling or screaming. This apartment complex is new and I'm the only one on this entire floor". Ritsuka nodded, wishing in his mind that Soubi had told him that earlier, and prepared himself. Soubi, deciding it would be best to move in quickly to save Ritsuka some pain, thrust himself into Ritsuka with a fast flick of his hips. Ritsuka arched his back and screamed with pain. Soubi paused to give Ritsuka time to adapt, realizing that the sizes were much different considering it was a child and an adult and asked, "...You okay?". Ritsuka breathed heavily and replied, "Yeah...just hurry up and make the pain stop".

With that Soubi started to move in and out of Ritsuka, letting the boy's moans and wails power his arousal. He ran his hands softly up and down Ritsuka's legs, loving the way it made Ritsuka's moans change from pain to pleasure to pain again. Already Ritsuka found that he barely even felt the pain anymore. He was enjoying the way Soubi handled him. It was a little rough at first, but Soubi was true to his word, and Ritsuka could tell he knew what he was doing. He moaned at each re-entrance and then suddenly felt his blood rush around his pelvis as Soubi hit something inside of him that made him yell Soubi's name. "AH! Soubi!", Ritsuka moaned loudly.

"There it is", Soubi thought to himself as he hit the spot again and listened to Ritsuka's responses of utter pleasure. Ritsuka reached up with one arm and grabbed a bar of the bed's headboard, bracing himself as Soubi's speed increased steadily. Then he reached down with his other hand almost instinctively and wrapped it around his erection, sliding his hand up and down, enjoying the added pleasure it gave him. Soubi opened his eyes to check on Ritsuka and see if he needed to slow back down, but instead sped up at the sight of an erotic Ritsuka laying beneath him.

Ritsuka could feel every one of his veins pulsing in his body, and he did different things to his sensitive spots below. He could feel his legs becoming extremely weak and he wrapped them around Soubi's back for support. His mind raced and he suddenly found himself wondering how Soubi was getting his pleasure from this. He knew it had to be the same way he was, but he couldn't help but want to experiment. He thought about it a moment more and then tightened his muscles around Soubi's erection. Soubi responded with a long moan and said, "Nnngh! Ritsuka!".

With that, Ritsuka's heart raced and he found himself much too excited at the sound of Soubi's moans. He now grabbed the bed's headboard with both hands, and tightened again and again, taking in every sound and rush Soubi sent through his body. Soubi tightened his grip on Ritsuka's hips, which made Ritsuka moan loudly, and he realized he was squeezing a little too hard. So he decided to move his hands. He ran his fingers gently up Ritsuka's legs and listened to the screams of pleasure coming from the boy. "Aaah! Soubi! Right there!", Ritsuka yelled. He could feel it. Along with Soubi hitting that spot inside of him and touching his thighs so lightly, he couldn't hold back anymore. Ritsuka tightened a few more times, adding the moans he loved to all the other things reaking havoc on his body, and then screamed "SOUBI!!!" as he came. That last call of his name was enough to push Soubi over the edge too and he filled Ritsuka with warmth as he rode it out.

Ritsuka took a moment to catch his breath, finding that it was hard to keep his eyes open as sleep seemed to roll over him like a flood. Soubi pulled out of Ritsuka, white liquid following just after, and collapsed on the bed next to him. Ritsuka managed to roll his head to his right and stare at Soubi tiredly. Soubi smiled at the cute expression, then put his hand on Ritsuka's face and said, "It's okay. You can sleep". Ritsuka talked with lips barely moving and a voice barely heard as he replied, "But...I'm all messy". Soubi chuckled and said, "You can take a shower in the morning. I doubt you could even stand right now". Ritsuka nodded and closed his eyes, unintentionally drifting off to an instant sleep. Soubi smiled and ran his thumb over Ritsuka's lips lovingly. Then he scooted forward and wrapped his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder, using his other hand to pull a blanket over the both of them. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to his dreams of Ritsuka, only this time something was different...Ritsuka was completely his...Mind, soul, AND body...and also, Ritsuka's soft, furry, cat-lik ears and tail...were gone.


End file.
